


Hands To Myself

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol!AU, Jicheol, jihoon tries to be bold, this was written in the pretty u/aju nice era so there will be references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Jihoon can’t keep his hands to himself – especially when Seungcheol is aroundorFive significant moments where Jihoon tries to get Seungcheol's attention





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this will be good // inspired by selena gomez hands to myself

Jihoon is not the clingy type – no, in fact, he hates skinship. He hates being hugged, compressed and squashed together by either one or more human beings. He even hates being dragged around.

**_However_** , that doesn’t apply when it comes to Choi Seungcheol.

It’s pretty much obvious to the members that Jihoon has a major crush on their leader but he likes to think that he’s very muted with his feelings. Try relay that to Seungkwan and Soonyoung and they’d probably be laughing for a good full hour.

 

_Jihoon is not the clingy type_  – except when it comes to Seungcheol.

 

**First** , he tries small actions – something subtle with light brushes against skin, close ups or eye contact, whether it’d be accidental or intentional, Jihoon wants to tease the leader a little whenever he has the chance.

“Hyung!” Jihoon directs his call to Seungcheol who’s busy fixing Hansol’s beanie (pretty u smurf stage). They’ve just finished filming their comeback stage and are waiting in the room for their manager to tell them whether they need to re-film or wrap it up and head home.

Seungcheol hums lightly in response, patting Hansol’s shoulder with satisfaction before he turns to Jihoon. “Yeah?”

“I’m playing a game and there’s two player mode, do you want to join?” Jihoon asks, he tilts his head for more effect – you can probably hear Soonyoung snicker in the background – and Seungcheol wears a bright smile.

“Sure.” The leader joins him on the couch, bodies close and heads almost touching as they both lean over the small smartphone. “What do you have to do?”

“Who can get the most points, it’s like Piano Tiles but with better songs and it’s prettier,” Jihoon explains, he looks up to find Seungcheol looking at him. Jihoon gives him a cute smile and Seungcheol looks back down again.

Seungcheol clears his throat. “I bet I can beat you.”

“No way!” Jihoon fights back but grins because his plan of getting close seems to work perfectly well.

 

The  **second**  time, Seventeen is waiting for their turn to film their stage.

Jihoon decides to drag Seungcheol to the small arcade at Mnet M2. Minghao tags along because he’s genuinely interested in the arcade, but low-key curious about Jihoon’s new tactic.

“Look, it’s the game we played when we were trainees!” Jihoon points to the pump machine and he can tell Seungcheol’s eyes are sparkling at the sight.

The camerawomen and men notice the idols and straighten up to begin filming for Seventeen’s behind the scenes.

“Can we play?” Seungcheol asks and they nod, gesturing to the machine silently. Seungcheol grins and looks back at the two members. “Should I teach you?”

“I’ll just watch,” Minghao offers, knowing Jihoon is eager to get some moments with Seungcheol and stays back, watching the two get on the machine.

Seungcheol takes his time explaining and Jihoon is too busy admiring his formation; the way his fringe sticks to his forehead, his veins pulsing through his forearm, his thick thighs and Jihoon gulps.

“You get it?” Seungcheol finally asks, his breath a little heavy and Jihoon can’t take it- he looks sexy. He resists the urge to jump at him and claim his lips. The younger gives him a thumbs up with a tight smile as his eyes roam his face once more.

Soon the members grow bored and eventually leave when a new group comes to check the arcade out. Jihoon feels tired from playing but he runs to catch up with Seungcheol who’s humming an unknown song.

Jihoon wants something more than subtle eye contact and acts bold.

“Hyung, my legs feel really sore. Can you massage them for me?” Jihoon suddenly asks. He grabs for Seungcheol’s arm to slow him down and the older turns to look with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t have played if this was going to happen. We still have a stage to film,” Seungcheol worries as they enter their waiting room. The noise level is high and Seungcheol claps his hands, ordering the kids to keep it down and be considerate of others.

“Sorry (hyung)!” they chorus and Seungcheol chuckles before he takes an empty seat on the couch, gesturing Jihoon to sit beside him. The younger almost throws his body onto him but he forces himself to walk slowly, acting like his legs hurt.

“Hyung, it’s sore,” Jihoon whines with a small pout and he manages to catch Seungcheol’s breath hitching a little. He smiles to himself, knowing he had some effect on the older and he sits down. Jihoon rests his head on his shoulder before he guides his hand to his thigh. “Massage please.”

“Does it hurt?” Seungcheol asks carefully as he begins massaging, his hand moving against his thigh. Jihoon feels his heart beat fast when he feels his hand and he flushes a little.

Seungcheol brings his hand higher and Jihoon holds his breath. He feels his mind going a little hazy when Seungcheol begins to massage in a higher spot.

“Does it hurt?” Seungcheol repeats, his voice comes out as a low whisper.

“H-Hyung,” Jihoon breathes out and suddenly the older stops. He looks up to find Seungcheol smirking at him. Jihoon feels the temperature rising and his cheeks are red. Did he get caught?

“You should be fine,” Seungcheol finally says and pats his head. Jihoon feels a rush of embarrassment coarse through him because the older wears a knowing smile but he leaves his hand rested on his thigh until they get called up to film.

 

The  **third**  time, their promotions have ended and they’re preparing for their next comeback.

The music goes into another loop and the members collapse on the floor. Soonyoung pauses the music and rests with a long sigh. They still have quite a bit to go through but the members are exhausted- their heavy breathing filling the silence.

Jihoon steals a glance at Seungcheol who’s chugging down water and he immediately crawls over to him before he sits beside him.

Seungcheol looks down. “What is it?”

“Hyung, I want some water.” Jihoon puts his hand out – cue the snickers from other members, especially Seungkwan – and he glares them off before giving the older a smile.

“Don’t you have your own bottle?” Seungcheol asks as he hands him the bottle and Jihoon cheers, automatically giving the older a kiss on the cheek before he drinks the remains of the water.

There’s a few squeals and loud coughing from Seungcheol who chokes on his water.

Jihoon's lips curl upwards and he shuffles a little closer. “Thanks hyung.”

 

The  **fourth**  time, it’s late at night and Jihoon is finally returning from the studio.

He enters the dormitory in the dark and bumps into the shoe rack immediately. It makes a loud noise and he curses inwardly, hoping no one wakes up to that.

Jihoon stretches his limbs out and quickly takes off his shoes before he moves down the hallway. Instead of heading for his own bed, he aims for the bed across his. He’s completely exhausted and only wants to be in the arms of Seungcheol.

He opens the door and shuts it. He waits for silence to hang over him before his eyes land on the sleeping figures, Jeonghan on their shared bunk bed and Mingyu who sleeps below Seungcheol. He moves past them, knowing that when they wake up in the morning, they're going to spread news like wildfire.

Jihoon stealthily moves to the bed at the end of the room and climbs up the ladder with a small smile. Seungcheol is sleeping soundly with his arm sticking out.

The younger pulls back the blanket lightly, realising that Seungcheol is shirtless and his heart thumps wildly. He swallows back his saliva and gets on, the bed dipping to one side.

Seungcheol rustles around before he eventually peels his eyes open in confusion. He focuses on Jihoon who seems to freeze at his awaken self.

“Jihoon?” his voice is a little hoarse and lower than the usual making Jihoon’s stomach flutter. “What are you doing? This isn’t your bed- your bed is literally right there.”

“Hyung, I’m tired and I’m cold.” Jihoon climbs in, immediately clinging onto Seungcheol’s warm body. His hands brush his toned stomach teasingly and Seungcheol tenses a little before he wraps an arm around Jihoon’s smaller waist.

“I’m letting you off once. Why don’t you just get an extra blanket?” Seungcheol questions as he feels Jihoon snuggle into the crook of his neck. Seungcheol breathes in Jihoon’s scented shampoo and smiles to himself.

Jihoon entangle their legs, trying to minimise the distance between their bodies then came Jihoon’s sleepy reply, “I like you more than blankets.”

Seungcheol chuckles lowly before he eventually falls asleep with Jihoon in his arms.

The next morning, Jihoon sneakily steals a kiss from Seungcheol whilst he’s in deep sleep.

 

The  **fifth**  and final time, Jihoon is stuck behind in the studio because he needs to finish off some work. He needs to fix up minor errors and details in their new song but he can’t think of anything and the hip hop team have long overdue lyrics.

The pressure seems to be building and Jihoon eventually slumps against his chair.

The door suddenly opens and Jihoon snaps his back in shock. He feels his heart racing at the sight of sweaty Seungcheol. His fringe is damp and his white shirt clings to his body- the outlines are visible for Jihoon’s eyes to feast on.

“Did you just finish practicing?” Jihoon asks quietly and Seungcheol grins at him.

“It’s almost four in the morning, why are you still here?” Seungcheol asks as he hands over a notebook. Jihoon takes it and his eyes scan the work. “I came back after practicing to give you the lyrics. It’s all finalised so just let me know if you don’t like any parts.”

“I just feel like the flow of the song isn’t good,” Jihoon says as he puts the notebook down. He watches as Seungcheol sits on the couch before he gestures the younger to join him.

Seungcheol smiles. “Take a break.”

Jihoon stares at him, the yellow light illuminating and he can’t help but admire the leader’s good looks. He eventually pushes himself off his chair and moves towards him. He stops in front of Seungcheol and wears a smile. “Hyung, you're sweaty. You should really change.”

“Ah, this is my extra shirt. Is there one here?” Seungcheol asks, his hand moving to grip Jihoon’s wrist. He swings it aimlessly and stands up when Jihoon points to the corner. Seungcheol has no shame and changes in front of Jihoon- I mean, they've been friends for 6 years but Jihoon can't control his fastening heartbeats.

The younger literally eyes him whilst he does, knowing well that Seungcheol is aware of him doing so. When Seungcheol finishes, he pulls Jihoon towards him.

“I've noticed a little something recently."

Jihoon tilts his head and plays dumb. "What is it?"

"Why do you always watch me when I change?” Seungcheol’s voice is low and sexy – Jihoon feels his body heating up quickly, his heart thumping wildly.

Jihoon stares at the male, a small smile materialising. “Your body is really toned and built. I’m jealous.”

The younger suddenly pushes the leader back on the couch. He can’t stop himself from resisting Seungcheol – he decides that he’s going to confess tonight.

“I love everything about you,” Jihoon begins and he climbs onto the lap of the older. There's a pause but Seungcheol doesn’t push him off, instead he wraps his arms around his waist and Jihoon smiles at his reaction.

“I love your eyes,” Jihoon murmurs as he moves closer and his fingers brush his eyelids. Seungcheol’s eyes flutter shut and snaps open when Jihoon pulls away. The shorter hovers his face close, his breath mingling with Seungcheol’s. Their noses bump lightly and Jihoon smiles. “I love your nose.”

“I love your hair,” Jihoon threads his fingers through Seungcheol’s already dishevelled hair and he tugs on it lightly. Seungcheol stares back, his lips parted at Jihoon’s behaviour. Jihoon enjoys his reaction and tugs on it with a little more force causing Seungcheol to turn to the side.

“Your ears,” Jihoon whispers and he bites his earlobe gently. Seungcheol lets out a low breath as he wraps his arms tighter- their bodies are pressed tightly. Jihoon smirks to himself and pulls on it lightly. “I love your jawline.”

Jihoon moves to plant kisses on Seungcheol’s ear to his jaw. His teeth tugs on the skin as he sucks at the skin. Seungcheol hums lightly and Jihoon pulls away.

“But I really love,” Jihoon presses his lips against Seungcheol’s, murmuring, “your lips.”

Jihoon takes the lead and begins to move his lips against Seungcheol’s – it starts off a little slow because the younger doesn’t want to scare Seungcheol but the older takes the initiative to tug on his bottom lip, sucking on it until it grows red and swollen.

Jihoon hums in response when he feels Seungcheol slip his tongue past and explores. Jihoon wraps his arm around Seungcheol, his fingers still threaded into his hair as he tugs on it a little from excitement. He feels the heat growing south and he pulls away for oxygen.

“You’ve been acting up for the past month,” Seungcheol finally says and his teeth graze Jihoon’s bottom lip. “You think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Maybe? Maybe not?” Jihoon tries and the older smirks. Seungcheol takes the lead this time and begins to press butterfly kisses across Jihoon’s jawline before he proceeds to nip and suck at the sensitive skin on his neck. He pulls away to admire the redness he leaves behind.

“I marked you,” Seungcheol whispers with a sly grin when he pulls away and Jihoon flushes a little. He can still feel Seungcheol’s lips against his neck and his heart is racing.

“I really like you, Seungcheol,” Jihoon whispers and his cheeks are dusted with red. His eyes catch Seungcheol’s gaze and he clears his throat from embarrassment. The older admires his shy behaviour and smiles lovingly.

Seungcheol chuckles and gives the boy a forehead kiss. “I really like you too.”


End file.
